We are examining the transcription of covalently linked cellular and viral DNA sequences during infection with host substituted variants of SV 40. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Oren, M., Kuff, E.L., and Winocour, E.: The presence of common host sequences in different populations of substituted SV40 DNA. Virology 73: 419-430, 1976.